Ask Crona
by jax-naut2.0
Summary: Everyone's favorite black-blooded swordsman is on my new reality show with my co-host maka albarn you guys can ask crona questions while he tries to deal with them. On Hiatus Till Late March
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS IT'S JAX-NAUT2.0**

 **AND I'M HERE WITH A NEW STORY AND GUESS WHAT? IT'S MY FIRST SOUL EATER STORY!**

 **(CROWD CHEERS)**

 **YES THAT'S RIGHT AND HERE TO JOIN ME IS MY LOVELY CO-HOST FOR THE EVENING MAKA ALBARN!**

 **(Maka walks out wearing a black dress with her hair tied in a bun)**

 **Welcome miss Albarn and might I say you look wonderful today.**

 **Maka: why thank you jax.**

 **Me: so maka tell us what this story is about?**

 **Well you should know you're the author.**

 **Yes I know but never-mind why don't we bring out our guest of honor and the focus of the story?**

 **Crona gorgon!**

 **(the spot-light shines to a recliner but crona isn't sitting in it)**

 **Me: well this is embarrassing…like I said crona gorgon!**

 **(maka leans over to me)**

 **Maka:(whispering) where's crona?**

 **Me:(whispering) I don't know he's supposed to be in the chair.**

 **(maka and I glance at the audience)**

 **Both: nervious chuckle**

 **Me: well folks we have a slight delay so maka and I will be right back**

 **(maka and I rush back-stage to crona's room)**

 **Maka: crona! Are you in here?**

 **Crona: go away please**

 **Me: come on crona everyone's waiting for you!**

 **Crona: no way I'm not coming out I don't know how to deal with people asking me questions!**

 **Maka: where are you anyway?**

 **Crona: I'm under the bed.**

 **(maka and I go over to crona's bed and truth be told he was under the bed)**

 **Maka: why're you under the bed?**

 **Crona: because the corner's filled with dead bugs.**

 **Me: come on crona don't be shy.**

 **Crona: no I'm staying under here.**

 **(ragnarok pops out of crona's back)**

 **Ragnarok: come on crona stop beng a pansy ass and let's go! I wanna see how many fans ask us stuff!**

 **Crona: but I don't how to deal with a bunch of people asking me questions!**

 **(Ragnarok starts to pull crona's hair which in turn also dragged him from under the bed)**

 **Crona: OW! STOP IT! RAGNAROK!**

 **Ragnarok: not until we get on stage and even then I still won't stop till your bald!**

 **Crona:BUT I DON'T WANNA BE BALD! OW! QUIT IT!**

 **(maka grabs a nearby champagne bottle and uses it to knock the bloody little imp unconscious)**

 **Me: come on crona it's ok maka and I will be their with you so don't be scared ok?**

 **Maka gave crona a kind smile.**

 **Maka: he's right crona we'll be with you every step of the way.**

 **Crona:…ok I'll do it**

 **(later back on stage)**

 **Me: sorry for the delay folks but maka and I just got back with our guest of honor and main character crona gorgon!**

 **(crona comes out onto the stage as the crowd goes wild to see him wearing a white bowtie with his normal outfit crona gives a shy smile and waves to the audience)**

 **Me: miss albarn would please explain how this works?**

 **Maka: sure you leave a question in the review box or you can pm jax-naut2.0**

 **Me: THAT'S ME!**

 **Maka: and you all can ask crona some questions.**

 **Crona: or if yu want I guess you can leave maka some questions to.**

 **Me: aww that's real nice of you crona so if you guys want questions answered you know what to do!**

 **AND BREAK! THAT WAS CHAPTER 1 OF MY FIRST SOUL EATER FANFIC ASK CRONA (OR MAKA) BUT STILL I'M SURPRISED YOU GUYS DON'T WANT ME TO MAKE A STEVEN UNIVERSE AND POKEMON CROSSOVER STORY OH WELL MAYBE NEXT TIME OH AND EVERY FIVE CHAPTERS WE'LL GET A GUEST WEITHER IT BE A CHARACTER FROM THE ANIME OR SOMEONE FROM A DIFFERENT ANIME IS ALL UP TO ME SO LEAVE A QUESTION IF YOU WANT.**


	2. Chapter 2: First set of questions

Hey guys jax-naut2.0 here once again with my new show ask crona!

(crowd cheers)

And with me today is not only my wonderful co-host maka albarn.

Maka: hello everyone.

(crowd cheers)

But also our guest of honor and main focus crona gorgon!

Crona: ummmmm hi.

(crowd goes wild while crona blushes at their praise)

Me: so maka has our lucky guy gotten any questions?

(maka goes over to the computer and starts to check the inbox)

Maka: yes we got about 4 qustions from some fans.

Me: alright crona ready to answer some questions?

Crona: ummm I'l try.

Maka: ok then this question is from bape and he or she rights: I LOVEEE YOU CRONAAA WE WILL BE TOGETHEE 4 EVERRR BABYYYYYYY I LOVEEE YOU…WILL YOU EVER BE MY BAE?

(Crowd: ooooooooooooooooooooh)

Me: ahh crona looks like you have some who loves you hahaha

(crona blushes up a storm and tucks his head into his shirt)

Maka: I thinks it's sweet.

Crona: ummmm thank you but I don't know how to deal with stuff like that but if you want we can be friends?

Me: wow a question from a first time author impressive very impressive indeed maka whats the next question?

This ones from wonderXsilvia and she writes: dear crona do you masterbate and if so to who?

(everyone blushes at this question)

Maka: THE HELL KINDA QUESTION IS THAT!?

Me: it's my kinda question! Well crona do you mastebate?

Crona:….(meekly) yes.

Me: what? Speak up we can't hear you

Crona:(louder) yes

Me: still just a little bit louder.

Crona:(yelling) YES! YES I MASTERBATE! AND I DO IT TO MAKA AND BLAIR!

(Maka blushes and gets a small nose bleed from crona's confession)

Maka: jax! This story is T-rated not M!

Me: hmm good point folks from this point on the story's gonna be M-rated for questions like this one so who's next?

Maka:(who's still blushing) umm this one's from stein's gatelover and he says: crona since maka is my most hated character can you punch her!?

(the crowd gives a large gasp)

Crona: but I don't wanna hurt maka! She's my friend!

Me: and someone you wanna have sex with

Crona: right and someone I wanna have…..(crona stops himself)…..JAX!

Me:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SUCH AN ASS-HOLE!

Maka: yes you are it's ok crona you can punch me.

Crona: really are you sure?

Maka: yeah don't worry I'll be fi..(before maka could finish crona delivers a strong punch to her jaw which in turn sends her flying)

Me: DAMN CRONA YOU SCARY!

(crona starts to blush at the compliment)

You alright maka?

Maka:(clearly in a lot of pain) yeah I'm fine the paint-cans broke my fall.

Me: ok folks since maka is in pain I'll be reading today's final question oh this one's for ragnarok and it's from ragna-lover2234 and she says: hey ragnarok I love you with all my heart I love your large eyes and the way you hit crona please tell me I'm awesome like you.

Me: wow..wierd question

(ragnarok pops out of crona's back)

Ragnarok: FINALLY SOMETHING FOR ME AND IF YOU LIKE THE WAY I HIT CRONA THEN YOU ARE GONNA LOVE THIS! (ragnarok starts to beat on crona's head) Crona: OW! COME ON! RAGNAROK QUIT IT! IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY JAX DO SOMETHING!

(I'm leaning in my chair while playing my 3DS)

Me: wha? Oh right umm that's all the time we have today folks and remember leave a question in the reviews or you can PM me and remember to stay all cha-cha!

 **AND BREAK THAT WAS CHAPTER 2 OF ASK CRONA AND I HAVE A FEELING THE QUESTIONS ARE GONNA GET CRAZY FROM HERE ON OUT AND DON'T WORRY THE STORY WILL ALWAYS REMAIN T-RATED UNLESS YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CHANGE THE RATING TO M ALTHOUGH SOME QUESTIONS WILL BE M-RATED AND I'LL JUST YOU GUYS KNOW WHEN THEY ARE SO LEAVE SOME QUESTIONS AND REMEMBER EVERY 5 CHAPTER WE'LL GET A SPECIAL GUEST WIETHER IT BE SOMEONE FROM THE ANIME OR SOMEONE FROM ANOTHER ANIME BUT I'LL GIVE YOU ALL A HINT TO THE FIRST GUEST LET'S JUST SAY HE A "COOL" GUY.**


	3. Chapter 3: 46 minutes later

YO GUYS JAX-NAUT 2.0 HERE ONCE AGAIN WITH EPISODE 3 OF ASK CRONA!

(crowd cheers)

So miss albarn any more questions?

Maka: yes we got some from our fellow cast members from the soul eater anime, some from ynot7,one from someone named nacho-party, one from mistic-pickle and one from shoe-lami.

Me: wow that's a lot of questions let's start with the cast member questions.

Maka: ok the first one is from miss marie and she says: Crona I just want to say that you're a great kid and I want to adopt you and hug amd be the mother you have had what do you say?

(crowd goes ahhhhhh)

Me:(trying not to cry) that..sniffle..was beautiful.

Crona:(also trying not to cry) i..i..i would love that!

Maka:(also trying not to cry) me..me..to!

Me: you intesting bit of trivia in the manga there was going to be a chapter in the 3rd issue were marie was going to try convice Shinigami-sama to let her adopt crona but it was cut out for some reason same goes with the anime except there was going to be an epilogue episode what's the next question maka?

Maka: it's from…..(spite in her voice) blair.

(crowd goes ooooooooooh)

Me: huh ironic so what'd she say?

Maka:..she said: you're such a cutie what do say to taking a bath with blair?

(crona starts to blush like crazy and he ends up getting a nose-bleed)

Me: wonder if I should tell her what he said last chapter?

Crona:NO! Ummmm I would like to blair but… I can't I'm allergic to baths yeah thats it allergic to baths.

Me: what he really means is he doesn't want blair to see his..(maka throws a book at my face)

Maka: ok since at the moment jax is out of commission so I'll be taking over for awhile this next question is from blackstar and he says: want my autograph?

Crona:(sweatdrops) no.

Maka: well that easy.

Me:(clearly in pain) ok so who's the next one?

Maka: this one's from kid he writes: may I please cut your hair? I NEED to make you symmetrical!

Crona: well ok I guess I never got a haircut before.

Me: now then let's move to ynot07's questions: do you feel about stories that pair you up with maka,kid or patty?

Crona: well I love stories were I'm paired with maka and patty but I don't know why people pair me with kid I get it if some think I'm a girl and they pair me up with him that I understand but even when they know I'm a boy they still pair me up with kid I don't get it plus he weirds me out a little bit.

do you think about the fact that you placed 5th in the soul eater popularity poll? (just behind kid,maka,soul and blackstar)

All three of us: there's a popularity poll!?

Me: why wasn't I told of this!

Maka: to hell with you jax! Why weren't WE told of this!?

Crona: I have no answer for that.

Me: let's continue before I have to hit someone.

Maka:next is from shoe-lami and she says: crona can you kiss maka for me I love the pairing between you two!

(both start to blush while the crowd goes oooooooh and ahhhhhhhh)

Me: whoa! That's a new one!

Crona:well ok then if that's alright with you maka?

(maka blushes even harder)

Maka: ummm sure crona if you want

(crona goes over to maka and kiss her cheek and the crowd goes ahhhh while they continue to blush)

Maka: let's.. let's .. let's move jax.

Me: ok this next one is from nacho-party(mmmm nacho-party gurgles)

And he says: maka can you do a back filp?

Me: oh yeah I forgot at the start of chapter 1 I said guys can also ask maka some questions if you want to.

Maka: of course I can( does a back-flip) there.

Me: alright and the last one is from mistic-pickle and it goes to both maka and crona and she says : do you guys know any other anime characters?

Me: huh I've always wondered that myself.

Maka: of course one of my closest friend is erza scarlet from fairy tail she's super nice even if she is a little…..strong.

Me: interesting so what about you crona?

Crona: oh umm I'm friends with hinata hyuuga from naruto she's very nice and she taught me how to cook.

Me: that's so nice of her(wonder if I should make a ask hinata story?)

That's all the tie we have today say good-bye crona.

Crona: bye

Maka: later!

Me: and we're OUT!


	4. Chapter 4: future forshadowing

**Oh and before we start I forgot this disclaimer: I don't own soul eater only my oc jax now without further ado we return to the featured story and we hope you enjoy.**

Me: hey guys and welcome back to ask crona with me here today is my co-host maka albarn

Maka: hello everybody!

Me: and of course crona gorgon and to a lesser extent ragnarok.

Crona gave a small smile and waved to the audience when ragnarok poped out of his back.

Ragnarok: HEY! WHAT DO YU MEAN BY "LESSER EXTENT"!?

Well raggy since no one is sending you questions you don't count I said being smug.

Ragnarok: why I oughtha!

Me: no I oughtha!

Ragnarok got in my face.

Ragnarok: no I oughtha!

Me: NO I OUGHTHA!

Ragnarok: (meekly) ok sorry.

Me: ten points for anyone who got that reference.

Maka and crona sweatdrop at the fight ragnarok and I had.

Maka: ok now let's get with some questions then.

Me: ok this one is from oh my fellow author mr 0-san and she writes:

Dear crona: *noogies* how ya doin!?

*ahem* So! Anyway! Crona, how do you feel about everyone arguing with everyone else about your gender? Do you not know how to feel about this? I personally think you are a boy…*attacked and hung from a lamppost by half of the soul eater fandom* your friend mr 0-san :3.

maka: oh dear I hope 0-san is okay.

Me: don't worry maka she's been hit with waaaay worse trust me read her soul eater story: ask the soul eater characters it's what inspired me to make this story.

Crona: (after streighting his hair) well 0- san first I would appreashiate if you didn't touch my hair and I've been asked a lot if I was male or female and it's kinda annoying but I guess it's one of the few thing I learned to deal with.

Maka: ahh that's great crona

Me: yeah and thank you mr-0san for sending in your question and I'm really hoping you update your story to and just a quick heads up try not to get swamped in reviews again and trust me when I say the reviews will show no mercy(shudders) it'll be a massacre so anyway whats the next question maka?

Maka: ok this next one is from bossatronian and he writes: crona where do you go when you're not in battle or with your friends I might ask?

Crona gives another small smile

Crona: well I sometimes go to the library and read other times I play my Nintendo snes or my Gameboy.

My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates

Me: crona you have an snes? And a Gameboy?

Crona blushes

Crona: yes you see maka gave me my Gameboy for my birthday last year since she couldn't afford a 3DS and she got me a snes for Christmas.

I turn to maka with a ticked off look in my eyes

Me: maka how come you never got me an snes for my birthday or a Gameboy for Christmas!?

Maka: well you see jax you never asked so I just didn't think about but I got you next year promise ok?

Me: yeah well I oughtha promise to throw something upside your head let's see you have a merry Christmas and a happy birthday after that. I mumbled under my breath.

Maka looks towards the camera

Maka: well folks that's all the time we have for today and remember be sure to leave a question in the review box or you can PM the author.

Me: that's right maka and be on the look-out because coming soon instead of question I'll be kidnap..uh I mean inviting blackstar,tsubaki,soul and blair for the big event: **THE TRUTH OR DARE BONANZA** were you'll be able to ask you favorite characters to tell a heart-renching truth or a saucy dare and before you guys say anything yes I will be updating naruto joins the brawl: reboot , naruto's secret ingredient , ash and the poke-village and naruto: myths and monsters book:1 reboot very soon infact as we speak I'm working on the next chapter of naruto's secret ingredient so stay toned folks and we're OUT PEACE!

Crona: bye everyone.


	5. Chapter 5: cool co-host

**Disclaimer: I no owny the soul eater**

 **Chapter 5: cool co-host**

ME: hey guys and welcome back to ask crona!

(CROWD CHEERS)

And with me here today is our guest star you know him you love him hell he's the title character for the anime! It's soul!

Soul walks out with his iconic toothy grin and he waves as the crowd cheers.

Me: glad to have you here soul.

Soul: glad to be here Jax say where're Maka and Crona?

Me: that's uhh that's a good question umm I'll head back backstage.

Soul: then what the hell am I supposed to do!

Me: (from backstage) intertain the crowd.

Soul goes over to my desk and sees a button labled "piano" and he presses it and my desk turns into a grand piano the audience starts to chant out play over and over soul gives a smirk and sits down in the chair and starts to play.

(MEAN-WHILE BACKSTAGE)

Me: where are those two? The show already started.

I keep walking around until I hear moans coming from crona's room I put my ear up to the door and heard this: Maka: CRONA YOU'RE SO BIG! YES MORE ! Crona: MAKA IT FEELS SO GOOD!

I give a very evil smirk and I pull a remote out of my pocket that has a button labeled "record" activating the rooms hidden cameras.

Me: hello black-mail and Christmas card!

I walk back to the mainstage where soul has finished playing.

Soul: so did you find them?

I whisper in his ear about what I heard.

Soul starts to blush

Soul: dude are you for real?

Me: oh yeah!

We high-five and walk back to our normal seats as maka and crona walk out with messy hair and torn clothes.

Me: (smirking) so where were you two?

Maka limps over to her chair.

Maka: umm nothing we were doing nothing.

Soul: sure you were.

Me: yes indeed ok enough let's get to the questions

Maka: actually jax we've only got one question this time.

Me: ok who's it from?

Maka: it's from squeeb100 and he asks:

Firstly: this is great

Secondly: questions for crona

1: Do you read poetry as well as writing it? Do you like edgar allen poe? ( some part of me always thought you would).

2: there are a lot of fanfictions where people take it upon themselves to decide what medusa "did" to you as a child. If you don't mind my asking, what are the accuracy of these fics? And does it bother you?

3: do you like snow? because the thought of you in snow is really cute.

4: why was the corner full of bugs in chapter 1?

For ragnarok: do you remember what or who you were before you were fused with crona?

Me: squeeb100 your truth or dare questions will be answered during the truth or dare bonanza so don't worry you'll get those answers.

Crona: well to answer your first question yes I read poetry but I don't know who edgar allen poe is.

Maka: well you see crona Edgar Allen Poe was a poet who was born in 1809 and…

Maka was cut off from me snoring.

Me: sorry maka but your power s of bring put me to sleep.

Maka: BORING!? I'm not boring crona am I boring?

Maka turns to crona only to find both him and soul asleep.

Maka: you three are ass-hole!

Crona: now to answer your second question some of them bother me very much but the ones were she treats me like her child they make me sad.

Maka: I hate those kind of stories.

Soul: yes we know maka but this story's not about you is it?

Me: next question!

Crona: I've never actually seen snow before.

Maka: ahhhh how sad.

Me: yeah but don't worry crona you'll see it soon enough( next story) but I'll answer the next one the corner was full of bugs because plot-wise oh and this next question is for ragnarok.

Ragnarok: finally I get some spot-light! To answer that question I was red , boring and I wasn't a complete bad-ass like I am today!

Me: well that makes since and I've got some good news everybody soul is going to be a permanent part of ask crona in other words he's gonna be 3rd co-host!

Maka and soul: WHAT! NO WAY!

Soul: I am not gonna be apart of this!

Maka: I agree!

Me: yes well lord death already agreed to it so tough tutus! That's the time we have for today folks se ya next time! Say good bye guys

Crona: bye

Maka: bye

Soul: AGAIN I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!

 **AND THAT WAS CHAPTER 5 SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT NOW SOUL IS A CAST MEMBER AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO SHOW THAT SEX SCENE BETWEEN MAKA AND CRONA IF YES THEN I'LL SHOW IT DURING THE TRUTH OR DARE BONANZE WHICH BY THE WAY IS STARTING NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **IF NO THEN I'LL MAKE IT A ONE-SHOT SO TILL THEN STAY FROSTY AND EAT FLOOR TILES COVERED IN POWDERED SUGAR!**


	6. Chapter 6:truth or dare bonanza part 1

Hey guys it's me again and the moment you've been waiting for is here! It's **THE TRUTH OR DARE BONANZA!** And as promised the people I've kidnap…uhh I mean "asked" to be here are Blackstar, Tsubaki, and blair and starting from next chapter and onwards each chapter of the truth or dare bonanza will have a theme and with each theme comes not only truths and dares about said theme but also guest stars so if you have a theme idea let me know so let's get started!

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater if I did…lemons..lotsa and lotsa lemons..oooh and cheesecake!

Chapter 6: the truth or dare bonanza part 1.

Me: hey guys and welcome back too ask crona!

(crowd cheers)

Me: with me here is my main co-host Maka albarn!

Maka waves to the audience

Maka: hello everyone.

Me: and also here is our main character Crona!

Crona gives a small smile and wave

Crona: hi

Me: ok now let's…

Maka: jax aren't you forgetting someone?

Me: oh right and here's soul my sidekick.

Soul gives me a pissed off look while he waves to the crowd.

Me: anyway guys today is a special day because it's finally time for the TRUTH OR DARE BONANZA!

(crowd cheers even louder)

And with us today are the ones who'll be joining us so everyone please put your hands together for blackstar!

The crowd cheers as blackstar comes out wearing his messy suit.

Me: up next is everyones favorite shadow weapon tsubaki!

Tsubaki comes out wearing a red dress and sits next to blackstar.

Me: and finally someone who not only make all the guys drool but also make crona very excited (in more ways then one) give it up for blair!

Blair comes out wearing a scantily clad dress which ends up causing all the males wolf whistle but also cause crona to blush.

Me: so guys hows it feel to be hear?

Tsubaki: you drugged us with free pizza and the next thing we know is that we were in cages with instructions to wear these dress clothes or we'll be mashed with giant hammers.

Me: sooo you like it here?

Blackstar looks at the camera and run towards it.

Blackstar: whoa! A camera are we on tv?

Me: well technically you're…

Blackstar( being an idiot) interrupts me.

Blackstar: ATTENTION PEOPLE IN FANFICTION-LAND I THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR IS THE NEW STAR OF THIS SHOW!

Me: blackstar

Blackstar: THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS YOU'RE GOD IS NOW ON FANFICTION AND BE SURE TO TUNE IN EVERYDAY BECAUSE YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN WITH ME AND MY LOWLY IGNORENT SIDEKICKS!

Me: (getting pissed) blackstar!

Blackstar: AND ALL OUT MY SIDEKICKS JAX IS THE WORST I MEAN SERIOUSLY HE SMELLS LIKE ROTTEN CHEESE AND HORSE SHIT!

I press a button on my desk and a literal giant iron fist comes down from the ceiling and smashes blackstar.

Soul: thank you

Me: it had to be done anyway let's get everything over with oh and yes questions are still allowed and now without further ado in the words of my favorite red-clad plumber let's-a go!

Me: ok the first set of dares are from my good friend mr 0-san!

And she writes: ok! Crona! *glances menacingly at bottle of black hair dye* DYE! Your hair! *shoves bottle in crona's undetermined gendered face*

Crona: ummm ok I guess

Crona pours the hair dye on his hair.

Me: wait there's more!

Also…soul…I don't care what happened between crona and maka I'm a passonate SoMa shipper.. so I dare you to kill crona out of jealousy and marry maka! :3

Can't wait to see the damage I inflicted! Mr 0-san.

Soul pulls out a shotgun and blows crona's head off.

Blackstar(who recovered) and i: DAMN!

Soul gets on one knee

Soul: maka will you marry me?

Maka grabs soul by the neck in an attempt to choke him to death.

Maka: YOU FUCKIN BASTARD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Crona: maka why're you trying to kill soul?

Maka: CRONA! YOU'RE ALIVE BUT HOW?

Crona: jax brought me back to life.

Maka: jax how did you do that?

Me: muffin button.

Maka: what?

Me: what? Oh and maka you can let go of soul now he's turning blue.

Maka: oh right.

Maka let's go of soul throat and he passes out.

Me: oh the next one is from squeeb100 and …..oh my hey blackstar you know CPR?

Blackstar: yeah why?

Me: come give it to soul for about five minutes and don't stop even when he tells you to.

Over the course of five minutes blackstar gives soul CPR and even when soul woke up blackstar still kept giving it to him over and over he would'nt stop until he gave it all to soul.

Everyone except soul and blackstar:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Soul: blackstar you ass!

Blackstar: what they said to give it to you.

Me:hahahahahahaha hilarious so let's continue on there's more by squeeb100

I ask if tsubaki loves blackstar I ask soul if he's ever argued or had a fight with crona and I dare maka to read a lemon story with her in it because I'm mean.

Tsubaki blushes at the question

Me: well tsubaki? Do you

Tsubaki: well I wouldn't say love.

Crowd goes ooooooooooh

Soul: no I have never argued with crona now the flat-chested girl sitting next to him maybe.

Maka walks over to my desk and presses a button labled: book.

And a giant book lands on top of soul.

Maka: mega maka-chop!

Me: ok maka go in the back room and read that lemon.

Maka: ok ok how bad can it be?

(TEN MINUTES LATER THIS HAPPENED!)

Maka: (surprisingly very manly scream)

Maka walks out of the back room with extremely pail skin and shivering.

Maka: HORRORS! THE HORRORS!

Tsubaki: what happened?

I go over to her computer.

Me: oh here's a problem she read a lemon between her ,sid, and excaliber.

We all shiver.

Me: we got time for a few more these are from jiaa and she says: crona how big are you?

Would you fuck me or marie?

And finally soul why you gotta be so rider don't you know I'm human too?

Crona blushes at his questions while soul smirks

Crona: well I'm about well umm 20 inches and I would fuck umm both I guess?

Soul: I'm rider cause im awesome that's why.

Me: wow words to live by so thanks for joining us guys and remember starting next chapter and onwards will be different themes so if you have a theme suggest it.

Soul: see ya

Blackstar: goodbye all my subjects

Tsubaki: bye

Blair: wait! This is my only line of text in the chapter!

Me: next chapter blair I promise.

AND SO THE BONANZA BEGAN.


	7. LAST AUTHORS NOTE!

**Good Mews everyone I'M ALIVE! Yes Folks I'm Back in Action Plus I wanna apologize for not Updating I just now discovered that I can update Stories on a smartphone Phone this would've been helpful to know waaaay Earlier you all have no idea bit don't worry this'll be the LAST authors Note before I Update any of My stories so don't worry Also I wanna Guve some special Thanks to YugiohFan163 For uploading Dark pit and Sonic:Kick start.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok ok ok Look I know I have a lot of explaining to do so I'll just say it I'm not gonna continue my stories on this Profile until I get a computer ok yes I know I'm working on my other stuff on geo soul but still Life has given me a Major Assfucking so I'll just have to do something whenever I get a computer then I'll continue my stories I promise. 


End file.
